Just An Inconveniently Shaped World
by frustracean
Summary: Four years have passed since the barrier was broken. Monsters have finally (almost) adjusted to the surface lifestyle. The odd racist remark aside, things are going well. Currently, mainly just light-hearted excerpts of the monsters' new lives - later on I might instigate a real plotline. Sort of an amalgamation of various post-pacifist AUs. Discontinued, thankfully.
1. Ch I: Prologue(s)

**hOI! Temmie** **here!**

 **Yet another Undertale story. cx**

 **So, recently I've been reading a lot of post-pacifist "uppertale" fanfictions, as well as the glorious PTA Sans themed ones. And, eh, I decided to write my own. Really, I've been wanting to do this for quite some time ; but I never mustered the determination to start writing a story which I could potentially have to commit myself to. Currently, there is no big plotline, apart from little excerpts of life on the surface. I will try and cover as many minor characters as possible, but as was to be expected I will concentrate primarily on the main cast.**

* * *

 **But before I begin, I have some information about the story you may be interested in knowing.**

 **Firstly, due to my shameful lack of knowledge on how a lot of things work - especially in the USA (where this story is set), this will be taking place in a parallel universe. _No,_ this will _not_ affect the story in any way, apart from being an excuse for inconsistencies. It's just a normal Earth with slightly different people and systems that I can bend to ease the story along. There will be no interaction between "Universes" or the like. If you don't like the sound of this, well, there's nothing pressuring you into reading this. You can avoid this story entirely in a few simple steps which I believe I don't need to grace with a description.**

 **Secondly, on the subject of gender and identity:**

 **Frisk, in this, was born male. But they always enjoyed the stereotypically "female" things in life. In the Underground, I'm guessing monsters had a minimal grasp on the concepts of human anatomy, and so found it difficult to pinpoint exactly what gender little eight year old Frisk was; thus referring to them with gender neutral pronouns. Once the barrier was broken, my headcanon is that Toriel decided to ask them (with tact, of course). Frisk replied that they'd rather remain a gender neutral character. Although they were born male, there is no need to regard them as such. On a slightly unrelated matter, Frisk is aged twelve in this.**

 **Chara will be female, but similarly to Frisk's story, acts more like the stereotypical boy. I normally hate Fem!Frisk and Fem!Chara, but honestly, having two characters be "they" will be very confusing. So for the sake of the story, Chara will be called a she - but she's going to be a complete tomboy. (Please tell me if I accidentally call her they.) As for her age: she is chronologically 21, but physically and mentally fourteen.**

 **Thirdly, Chara has not possessed Frisk - simply her essence is tied to Frisk's SOUL. Or something like that. She's pretty much a ghost that only Frisk can see, but since they are bound together, Chara can only go where Frisk goes and cannot wander too far from their body. Also, as much as I like the Floweypot AU, I believe Flowey will always be pretty much evil. Sorry.**

 **More Chara stuff: I don't think Chara is evil, just she had a sick sense of humour. In the Genocide run, she was swayed - brainwashed - into compliance with the player, as with the Pacifist route.**

 **Also, there will be quite a few OCs in this.**

 **That's mainly everything I wanted to cover. If you've actually read this far, THANKSY, AND HAVE A FABU-FUL DAY!**

 **Now, without further ado - I present to you the magical prologue. And the first chapter.**

 **(Criticism is welcome, but keep in mind that the prologue was written either late at night/early in the morning. It's hard to remember. And the first chapter, well, I'm half asleep as I write this.)**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Adjusting to the conventions of a typical "surface" lifestyle wasn't easy, but they managed to pull through anyway - all thanks to Frisk - who, then being of the young age of eight, had sacrificed many things in order to take on the huge responsibility of being the ambassador for the monsters. Obviously, such a heavy load could not be simply thrust upon a mere child, and so Asgore did most of the work. Occasionally, Toriel did too.

The first impressions that the humans had held to the monsters were, ah, inconveniently biased. Only a slight minority were overjoyed about this news, but these people were mainly half crazed cat ladies and perpetually drunk middle aged men. Much persuasion was needed to convince the wary humans to "put those guns down" - a sort of "we come in peace" vibe, so to speak, was aimed to be conveyed.

The beginning of their shining, new era was a tough time. For a start, covering the whole "we're not going to kill you" was ridiculously hard. The majority of people didn't believe a single thing that came out of the newcomers' mouths, but were too intimidated by the monsters' freakish appearances to retaliate in case they would be crushed to bloody pulps or eaten alive. So, with great reluctance from the humans, the monsters were all pronounced officially citizens. Most people wanted to build a city for all the monsters to inhabit, segregated from humans. However, that posed to be greatly problematic, and they ended up living scattered around the place, but mostly in large groups. Despite this, danger was ubiquitous.

There were still very many "humans only" and "no monsters allowed" signs put up just about everywhere, but gradually, the number started to decrease as the link of trust between species strengthened.

Four years have passed.

Things are going well. Through grit, hard work and determination, the monsters have fought their way up the ladder of social status from scum to regular citizens (although they are still treated rather racistly, but then again, the racism goes both ways).

Peace has almost been achieved.

Everybody is happy with this.

Kind of.

* * *

Ch. I

Never before had Frisk been more excited about their education.

In fact, they'd been so preoccupied thinking about their soon-to-be new school that they'd completely forgotten to sleep.

It was currently nearing midnight. Frisk Dreemurr, however, had no time for such a mindless, shambling activity as sleep. No, they were above that, weren't they?

Chara sat at the foot of the overactive child's bed, a sullen scowl adorning her features. "Going to sleep seems like a better use of your time," she said sharply, words cutting through the near silence of the night. Frisk snorted in muted and joking derision. "Nope."

Chara raised an eyebrow. "Please. For the love of Mr Dad Guy - _go to sleep._ "

Frisk shook their head vehemently. "I'm good."

"You would be better off if you kept your voice down. After all, nobody else can hear me."

Frisk gave a half-shrug in response, their mind wandering at the thought of what their new school could be like. Surely it had to be good - after all, Toriel and several other of their friends worked there. "Hey, d'you think I'm going to get Mom as a teacher in any lessons?"

"Not if you don't go to sleep." Chara sighed, narrowing her eyes.

Frisk stuck out their tongue and curled themselves into a ball. "I can't wait."

"You won't be able to wake up if you keep yourself awake, you idiot," Chara muttered. Frisk contemplated this.

"Yeah, okay. Fine."

The ghost of what was once a girl raised an eyebrow once more. "Are you going to sleep or what?"

"Sure."

Chara let out a sigh. "Thank Asgore." _Finally,_ she could relax. She didn't need to sleep - being incorporeal had its perks (and its drawbacks; no longer could she taste her mother's pie unless if it were to be vicariously through Frisk's tastebuds - and that kid did not appreciate it nearly enough), but she could still do it. She laid herself down onto the floor - was that a ghost thing?- beside Frisk's bed and forced her mouth into a smile. Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad, being dragged around a classroom full of twelve year old monsters. And... And humans. Yeah, fat chance. It was going to be horrible.

Frisk was already asleep. Chara shot them a look from the floor and let out a sigh. Well. It was worth a try, was it not?

...

Yeah. Probably not.

 **Don't worry, this isn't going to be the default length for all chapters. Honestly, that was more of another prologue than a chapter. Most chapters will be about the length of the whole document (hopefully) or so. Or I might make them a little shorter. Or longer, depending on my creativity at the time.**

 **I hope this was sufficient to show what you're in store for. Feedback is appreciated, and I'm sorry for droning on about non-story things.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading! c:**

 **bOI!**

 **~Temmie**


	2. Ch II: Beautiful Day

**hOI! Temmie here!**

 **This is technically the first real chapter of the story. I don't have much else to say apart from "thank you" and "enjoy". So,**

 **Thank you! And enjoy.**

 **Wait, I do have something to say.**

 **I am British, but as this is set in the USA, the characters will speak using American spelling. I will also try and modify my own spelling so it fits with the theme, but I will probably use the British one anyway. Hopefully this doesn't appear as an inconvenience.**

 **So, um...**

 **Thank you! And enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside.

Birds were singing, flowers were blooming... On days like these, guys like Sans...

Just wanted to sleep in.

Apparently, though, this simple whim was enough to incur a great deal of annoyance on behalf of his brother.

"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! WAKE UP!"

Sans muttered incoherently in response, skull ensconced in the softness of his pillow. "mmnnff... five more minutes..." Papyrus let out a sigh of warm-hearted disdain. "HONESTLY, BROTHER. YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY! THE HUMAN FRISK IS SOON GOING TO DEPART FOR THEIR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. DO YOU WANT TO MISS THAT OR WHAT?"

Truthfully, at this point in time, Sans didn't give a crap about what Frisk was doing. Not to be insensitive or anything - just that he really wanted to sleep a little longer. Yeah, he liked 'em. After all, they were his best friend's child. But really? What was the big deal about going to school anyway? Great, the kid's continuing their education. Like they've been doing for most of their life.

But he couldn't tell his brother _that._

"oh, uh... yeah, paps. wouldn't wanna miss that, huh?" Sans had now rolled over onto his side allowing his spoken words to be heard clearly rather than be intercepted by his pillow. He slowly opened one eye-socket, revealing his brother standing by his bed with an expression that was bordering crossness, but was quickly dampened by an air of childish excitement.

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE NOT, BROTHER. THAT IS WHY YOU MUST, IMPERATIVELY, GET OUT OF BED RIGHT THIS MINUTE. OR YOU REALLY WILL MISS IT! IT WOULD BE A REAL SHAME TO MISS SUCH A GRAND OCCASION."

Sans weighed his options before he ultimately decided arguing was going to be a waste of his time, and anyway - the sooner he got there, the quicker he could return home and delve back into his bed. "aight. just gimme a minute here, ok?"

"OF COURSE, BROTHER. I SHALL RETURN IN EXACTLY SIXTY SECONDS, AND YOU BETTER BE OUT OF BED. I'LL MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI AS AN INCENTIVE. NYEH!" With those words, Papyrus spun on his heels, carefully shut the door then headed towards the kitchen, humming along to the tune of Mettaton's brand new hit single. Mettaton still captivated the hearts of many monsters, and had even acquired a large human fanbase. Humans tended to prefer Mettaton out of all the monsters- perhaps because he bore a striking resemblance to many surface-world celebrities, in both personality and appearance.

Sans took this ephemeral window of solitude to go back to his relaxing. His life had gotten much, much better since the barrier had been shattered. The amount of fears and worries that consumed his past self had plummeted drastically, allowing him to be the laidback guy everybody knew him to be.

After a few seconds of contemplation, he decided to get his skeletal ass out of bed. He threw on a dirty t-shirt and his trademark jogging shorts- note that the term was a misnomer; not once had he used them for actual physical activity - before donning his trusty blue hoodie. He slipped on his slippers and made his way to his bedroom door.

He curled his bony hand around the doorknob and twisted it while pushing simultaneously. Thank Asgore that it didn't take much force to open it - despite having slept for about ten hours, he still felt exhausted.

Various interesting smells wafted through the house and entered his nasal cavity. Although his cooking had undeniably improved, Papyrus' meals often required an acquired taste - probably due to the ... whatever strange ingredients he added to the mixture. It still tasted good, though. Far better than Alphys' instant noodles (even when they were dry).

He plodded his way down the stairs, narrowly avoiding the almost certainly dangerous fate of tripping over what seemed to be one of Papyrus' old bone attacks. Whatever that was doing there, he didn't know. It wasn't like Papyrus to misplace things; and he was especially sure that Papyrus never would take out any violence-facilitating objects... Unless someone- or something had taken it. Maybe even Sans' accomplice in crime, the nameless little white dog that had apparently followed them to the surface.

Chuckling at this thought, Sans was abruptly ripped from his wandering mind and into reality by the smell of spaghetti. Hang on a second... Papyrus had barely been downstairs for a minute, how had he had the time to...? His brother never ceased to amaze him.

Sans dragged his feet towards the kitchen door, the plethora of strong scents hitting him at an eye-watering full blast. Of course, due to his lack of actual eyes, this had no effect on him. Just... the smell.

"uh, whoa, paps. that smells good. you might wanna go easy on the spices though, bro."

Papyrus turned around, a jovial grin plastered onto his skull. A lopsided chef's toque adorned his head and he wore an apron with " _bone_ appetit ;D" scrawled on it with red marker pen. Needless to say, the latter was a gift from Sans. He was actually rather touched that Papyrus was wearing it.

"OH-HO! GREETINGS, BROTHER! I SEE YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE. WELL, IN THAT CASE, I SHALL DELAY THE SPAGHETTI MAKING FOR LATER, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus set down his kitchen utensils so that they clattered noisily against the smooth kitchen surface before fiddling with whatever nonsense he was using to make the food. He then proceeded to scoop Sans up in his arms and hoist him over his shoulder. Sans let him do this; hopefully, he could get a few more minutes of sleep in this surprisingly comfortable position.

"SANS!" Papyrus said, lowering his voice as not to damage Sans' hearing - if that were even possible. "WEAR SOMETHING ELSE OTHER THAN SLIPPERS, PLEASE. IF YOU WEAR THEM OUTSIDE YOU TRACK MUD AND DIRT ALL OVER THE FLOOR _INSIDE!_ "

Sans gave him a lazy shrug. "whatever, mom." Although he did go over and put on a pair of sneakers after his brother had gently put him down.

Once he'd gone about his shoe-related business, they set off in Papyrus' vibrant red sports car. He was immensely proud of his car and polished it every single day, a feat which Sans failed to understand the reasons for. Everything about it screamed to be the epitome of meticulous over-caring for an inanimate object. Everything except, occasionally, the floor at the bottom of the passenger seat, where Sans sat. It often had greasy food wrappers, empty condiment bottles and a considerable array of trash accumulating there until Papyrus cleaned it out.

They sped along the road towards Toriel's house, not wanting to miss Frisk's departure to their new school. They earned quite a few stares from human passersby, all of which Sans pointedly ignored. Although he'd spent several years living among them, he still didn't like humans as a collective people. There were exceptions, of course. Some incredibly kind humans with compassionate SOULs. But from Sans' experience, people like these were rare.

They finally arrived at Toriel's home. It was a beautiful house that stuck out from the plain colour-scheme of the humans' with its unconventional appearance. But none of the inhabitants or the neighbours seemed to mind. In fact, many of the others living around there admitted that it brought a sense of natural beauty to the almost industrial atmosphere.

Sans and Papyrus walked up the path to the door at a brisk pace - at least, Papyrus did. Sans, as usual, lagged behind a little. Before Papyrus could excitedly knock on the door, Sans held up a hand and did it himself.

"knock knock."

Toriel opened the door, smiling. Her voice was full of mirth. "Greetings, Sans! Hello, Papyrus. Am I correct in assuming you have come to wish Frisk good luck or something of the sorts?"

"HELLO, ASGORE CLONE!" Papyrus announced loudly. Although he tried not to refer to Toriel as such, it slipped out sometimes. "YES, YOU WOULD BE CORRECT. WHERE IS THE HUMAN? ARE THEY READY YET? CAN WE TAKE THEM?"

Toriel could not help but smile endearingly at the taller skeleton's antics. "Do not worry, I will call them down. Although I had planned to take them myself - after all, I do work there. But I suppose you two can come along if you wish." She lowered her gaze to Sans. "But I am sure lazybones here probably wanted to sleep in today, is that not true?"

Sans grinned up at her. "you got that right." Papyrus huffed in good-natured annoyance.

"Well, I apologise for you having to wake up at such an early time. I have to get to school before the students, and since it makes no sense for me to go back home afterwards and pick Frisk up... However, if you two are willing, I believe I may have found a solution? Perhaps if, in future, you two were to occasionally take them to school...?"

"OF COURSE, YOUR MAJESTY! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA. ALMOST AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Sans gave a half-assed shrug. He almost felt bad for not wanting to do it. He had nothing against the kid; in fact, he held a considerable degree of respect for them; just that he didn't like the idea of taking them to school at such an early time. Before he could reply, Frisk appeared behind Toriel.

"hey, kiddo. 'sup?" Sans was the first to acknowledge their arrival. Frisk gave him a curt grin.

"I'm good. Hi, Papy!" They said, waving at the tall skeleton. Papyrus's cheekbones flushed pink.

"NYEH! HELLO, HUMAN! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR YOU FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?"

"Yeah. I can't wait! I was awake literally all- Uh..." They purposefully avoided Toriel's suspicious glare. "Anyway, are you guys coming with or-" Before they finished their sentence, their eyes snapped up to somewhere to the right of them. Their gaze lingered there a moment before drifting back to the skeleton brothers. They seemed to be poorly masking a look of annoyance.

Papyrus was the only one who was not to notice. "NYEH! OF COURSE WE ARE, HUMAN FRISK! WE WOULDN'T WANT TO MISS SUCH A NEAT EVENT!"

Frisk's grin widened. "Thanks, guys! Uh, Mom, I think we're going to be late?"

Toriel blinked and seemed to be snapped out of a trance. "Oh, my! Silly old me! Of course. Hurry along, children," she flustered. Sans found it amusing that she referred to him and his brother as children, but Frisk seemed kind of disconcerted.

She bundled the three of them into her car and began driving towards the school. Sans, sat in the passenger seat, glanced at everyone there.

Toriel had a determined look on her face, as if she was escaping from the notion of being late. That was, essentially, what she was doing.

Papyrus looked somewhat over-excited at the thought of Frisk commencing a new epoch of education.

Frisk kept making weird faces at the back of Toriel's seat. Sans decided to think nothing of it. Just a kids' phase, probably. Sans had no implicit trust with how human children worked. Or monster children either, really.

He shot a look at the moving landscape outside of the car.

It was a beautiful day outside.

Birds were singing, flowers were blooming... On days like these, guys like Sans...

Still just wanted to sleep in.

 **Eheh, there you go. See what I mean when I say this has no actual plot direction? (Did I actually say that or was it something I was thinking?)**

 **Whatever. cx**

 **Once more, I literally have nothing else to say, except "Thank you" and- wait, no. I can't say enjoy. So...**

 **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed.**

 **idk. xD**

 **Seriously though, thank you so much for reading this. Criticism is welcome... I should stop writing these early in the morning, shouldn't I?**

 **Anyway -**

 **bOI!**

 **~Temmie.**


	3. Ch III: Getting There

**hOI! Temmie here!**

 **Yep, I'm back with another chapter already.**

 **You're welcome. Or, uh, sorry.**

 **Oh yeah, I wanted to inform you guys about what ships would be happening in this fic. But I find it better if I tell you what ships there invariably won't be, and you figure out the rest as a lovely surprise. :D**

 **-Cue magical list of non-ships-**

 **No Soriel.**

 **I'm (not) sorry if you like that stuff. But it's just... No. Nope. Nada. Non. Bú shì. They're just very close friends.**

 **No Charisk. There might be little joking "flirts" on behalf of Frisk, but that's just Frisk. Frisky ol' Frisk.**

 **No Asgoriel either. Although I ship this much more than Soriel, the Dreemurrs are on _friendly speaking terms._ Nothing more.**

 **...**

 **The resemblance between part of this chapter's plot and the last one's is entirely coincidental. Wow. I didn't notice that while writing. xD**

 **Anyway. Now that all that's out of the way, onward we go, trusty companion!**

* * *

Frisk had just recently left the depths of sopor and entered the realms of light sleep. They were now entirely susceptible to being awoken by any sudden noise. Knowing this despite their half-conscious state of mind, via visceral sapience, they wrapped their pillow around their head, efficiently blocking out most auditory income.

Most, except...

"Frisk. Wake up."

Frisk "mmf"ed in response. Chara narrowed her eyes.

"Frisk. You're going to miss school."

Surprisingly, this had no effect. Chara frowned. _Might as well,_ she thought. Taking in a deep breath and leaning in towards Frisk's ear, she...

 _"WHO SAID YOU WERE THE ONE IN CONTROL?!"_

Chara's prognosis was correct, and Frisk responded in the way she expected them to. With a scream.

They regained their composure as Chara snickered cruelly. "Oh, wow," she sputtered. "That was _priceless._ "

Frisk frowned. "That was not funny, you mothe-"

"Careful, Frisk. Mom- _Toriel_ 's probably going to come here and see why you were screaming, so if I were you, I'd watch the language."

"Fine, whatever!" Frisk huffed in anger, throwing up the covers and dragging their feet out of bed. As expected, Toriel burst in, worried look on her face.

"My child? Are you hurt? What is the matter, Frisk? I heard screaming..."

Frisk just shook their head. "Nah, I just... Uh..."

"Tell her you saw a spider or something," Chara suggested. Frisk shot her a look.

"But I'm not sc-"

Toriel watched with a confused look. "What are you talking about, my child?" She leant down and gave Frisk a hug, an expression of motherly concern plastered onto her visage. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry for, uh, screaming. I just... Uh... Almost fell out of bed. I'm okay though. I'm so excited for school, you know?"

Toriel didn't seem to believe the story completely but didn't push them to explain. "Alright then. Get dressed and ready as soon as you can and then we can set off. I suppose Sans and Papyrus are going to be coming to wish you luck." She ruffled Frisk's hair affectionately before exiting the room, shutting the door carefully. "Oh! I have made a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. You may even bring slices for your new friends at school if you wish." Frisk responded with a nod before turning back to Chara once Toriel was fully gone.

Chara seemed to be upset about something. Her gaze flitted to the floor, eyes slit in anger, or sadness, or something...

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Chara bit back with a sharp tone in her voice. "It's just... I want her to hug _me._ I was her child before you... And..." She let out a sigh before Frisk could respond. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Go get dressed."

Frisk decided not to press her. "Okay."

"And for the love of God - don't do it in front of me. You still don't seem to harbour any pity for me and my new recurring nightmare."

Frisk wiggled their eyebrows. "You know you want it."

"... I'm not going to grace the disgust I'm feeling right now with a description." Frisk chuckled before heading over to the corner of their room.

"Well, don't _look,_ " they said, unfolding the neat pile of clothes Toriel had prepared for them to wear.

"Believe me, I'm _not._ "

Once Frisk had gotten changed, they bounded down the stairs, dragging Chara along with them. The sweet scent of pastry, butterscotch and cinnamon snaked its way into Frisk's nostrils, and subsequently Chara's. "Stop sniffing the air, you weirdo, and go eat something."

"Jeez. Okay, mom."

"Don't call me that."

Frisk pattered into the living room/dining room. This house was an almost identical copy of the one back in the Underground; Toriel couldn't bear to part with it.

A huge pie sat on the table, still piping hot. A slice had been cut out and was placed on a separate plate as well as being doused with whipped cream. "Thanks, Mom!" Frisk yelled towards the kitchen, diving onto their chair. They began shovelling the pie into their mouth with farcical and probably non-recommended speed. Chara found this mildly disgusting until the taste hit her. Still as good, huh?

Once they'd burrowed their way through the whole slice they picked up the plate and headed over to the kitchen. Toriel was, conveniently, doing the dishes.

"Oh, greetings, my child. I see you have enjoyed the pie."

"Yeah! Can you make this for breakfast, like, every day?"

Toriel chuckled. "I am afraid not, my child. Too much pie is unhealthy for you. This was an exception. No more pie for breakfast, except on special occasions!"

Frisk groaned. "But it's so _good._ " Toriel blushed.

"I am pleased you like it, my child. For now, I suggest you go brush your teeth, but help yourself to a glass of milk if you wish. I think I heard a car pulling over. I will be back." With those words Toriel padded over to the front door, where a succinct knocking was heard.

Frisk opened the fridge and plucked out a half empty bottle of milk, pouring the drink into a glass. Chara shuddered as the contents were tipped into their mouth. "Ugh. Why did you drink that so _cold?_ "

Frisk licked their fingers clean of any butterscotch traces, before ultimately deciding it would be slightly more hygienic to wash them in the sink. Chara watched the whole thing with a bored look on her face. "Can't you do something interesting for a change?"

"What? Do you want me to get dressed again?" Frisk joked, sticking their tongue out. Chara scowled.

"Just go to the front door."

Frisk plodded towards where Toriel stood, picking up their school bag prior to doing so. They ducked beneath Toriel's arm and smiled at the two skeletons that stood before them.

Sans noticed them first. "hey, kiddo. 'sup?" Frisk shot the shorter skeleton a smile.

"I'm good. Hi, Papy!" they exclaimed, giving Papyrus a small wave. The tall skeleton's cheekbones lit up in delight.

"NYEH! HELLO, HUMAN! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?"

"Yeah. I can't wait! I was awake literally all- Uh..." Chara hastily shushed the child as Toriel glared suspiciously at them. "Anyway, are you guys coming with or-"

"What?! Don't invite those two creeps. I _hate_ them. Especially the stubby one," Chara hissed. Frisk glowered at her before lifting their eyes back to the skeletons.

Papyrus let out a joyful "nyeh". "OF COURSE WE ARE, HUMAN FRISK! WE WOULDN'T WANT TO MISS SUCH A NEAT EVENT!"

Frisk grinned a little more. "Thanks, guys!" They looked up at their mother, this time with their own concerned expression. "Uh, Mom, I think we're going to be late?"

Toriel seemed to be staring at Frisk a little blankly, before blinking out of it. "Oh, my! Silly old me! Of course. Hurry along, children," she flustered.

"Children," Chara muttered. Frisk frowned.

The four - _five,_ Frisk thought - got into Toriel's elegant car. Papyrus began to express concern for his own before Sans assured him that he knew a shortcut back here and that they could get the car that way. Papyrus did not find this entirely copacetic as he disliked Sans' use of shortcuts, but agreed anyway.

Frisk sat in the back with Papyrus. Chara sat between them. This did not seem to be a pleasing turn of events for her, and she didn't hesitate to express her distaste to Frisk. The latter was attempting to ignore her.

Sans was sat in the passenger seat and was already snoring lightly. Frisk nudged Papyrus with their elbow. "Look," they mouthed, before quickly snapping a picture of the sleeping skeleton with their phone. With the photo editing app they'd installed, they vandalised Sans' skull with various bright colours, emojis and a few silly lines of text.

As Frisk and Papyrus giggled over this frivolous activity, Chara forced Frisk to subconsciously write something for her. Something in honour of her brother - the words "Smiley Trashbag" with a picture of a yellow flower beside it.

Toriel scolded the child for having their phone out, and they reluctantly switched it off and put it away.

"We are almost there, anyway," Toriel noted. A large, brown stone building came into view a little further away from the car. Papyrus seemed excited about something.

"NYEH HEH HEH! FRISK! LOOK AT THAT!" Papyrus was pointing to a large hedge shaped like his face. "IT'S A GREAT LIKENESS, ISN'T IT? ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!"

Frisk glanced at the verdant foliage carefully trimmed to resemble the skeleton's face. "Da- Asgore made that, right?"

"Yes, Asgore," Toriel answered curtly. Her tone was sort of stern, but she was clearly supressing a smile. "Here we are."

Toriel helped Frisk out of the car. "Thanks, Goat-Mom," they said jokingly. Toriel gave a good-natured sigh.

She gently woke Sans up, who grumbled something about never being able to sleep uninterrupted, causing the Queen of the Monsters to chuckle. "Would you two like to come with us to the door?" She asked. Due to Papyrus' propensity to speak very loudly, Frisk wasn't sure if it was the greatest of ideas.

"NYEH! OF COURSE WE WOULD! I SHALL STAND BY MY HEDGE AND LOOK CUTE! UNDYNE TOLD ME IT'S A GOOD WAY TO MAKE FRIENDS."

Sans just grunted and slipped out of the car, hands stuck deep inside his pockets. "'kay, fine."

"Ugh. Why do they _always_ have to come?" Chara muttered. Frisk reminded themselves to ask her what she had against the two skeletons later on.

"Alright. Come along now, my child!" Toriel took Frisk's hand into her own and they strolled towards the school's entrance. A few parents and students had arrived, but not many. Frisk waved at the skeleton brothers. "Bye, guys!"

"GOODBYE, FRISK! HAVE A NICE DAY AT YOUR SCHOOL!"

"have a good time, kiddo," Sans called, winking. The brothers were earning the attention of several human parents.

The three Dreemurrs stepped into the school building, leaving Sans and Papyrus alone except for the accumulating mass of parents, monster and human alike.

"welp. maybe this is gonna be a good day after all. time to take that shortcut, huh?"

Papyrus looked down at his brother and raised a brow-bone. "BROTHER. I THINK, PERHAPS, TODAY... WE CAN _WALK_ TO TORIEL'S HOUSE!"

Sans contemplated his brother's words. "i take it back. this _is_ a bad day."

* * *

 **So, um, yeah. Next chapter will also probably come out soon. I'M ON A ROLL HERE GUYS c:**

 **Thanks for reading! Criticism is welcome, if you want. You don't have to. No pressure.**

 **Anyway -**

 **bOI!**

 **~Temmie.**


End file.
